


The Adoption

by flickawhip



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU.Not really much of anything.





	

“Are you sure you want her?”

The question makes her smile and Mags nods, glancing once again at the tiny, fragile-looking girl who was clinging to her hand. She had not really planned this but when the Districts had put out a call for girls or women who would adopt, she had been the only one to agree to take on the tiny birdlike girl. 

Rue had been alone since she was a baby and since the Games were finally over and they were both alone it had made sense for Mags to adopt her, so they would at least not be alone. She knew the girl was nervous and yet, she couldn’t help but hope that Rue would learn to trust her. 

Rue had, at least, learnt to sign.


End file.
